


temporary

by PringlesStrongHot (I_LovePringles)



Series: mood: different sides of love [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/PringlesStrongHot
Summary: "What am I even gonna do with you, Eve? Why are you forcing yourself into someone who doesn't care that much as I do?"
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Evelynn/Twisted Fate
Series: mood: different sides of love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	temporary

**Author's Note:**

> i tried, really. angst isn't my forte.
> 
> based on a OPM (Original Pilipino Music) called pansamantala by callalily, go listen to it, i usually listen to it at night because the feels man. and i don't know anything about seoul university, so let's just pretend for the sake of the fic. 
> 
> and yes, this is a college au. enjoy.
> 
> (i'm on twitter, follow me on @kdatrash but i don't usually tweet there)

It was the third time this week, twenty-third for this month. 

Akali sensed familiar footsteps coming at their doorstep in the middle of the night, keys jingled outside alongside the muffled sniffs. The woman sighed, pausing the game and putting the controller aside and made a stride towards the door. Her hunch was correct as she swung the door open; it was her roommate, Evelynn, eyes covered in ruined mascara as her fresh tears trailed down her golden eyes. Akali offered an empathic smile, stepping aside to let the platinum haired woman inside the comforts of their dorm and of her warmth. 

Without any words, Akali opened her arms and Evelynn immediately plunged into her embrace. Her cries were muffled by the young woman's shirt, tears staining the said clothing, not that Akali minded, but seeing Evelynn in this state is far worse. She could feel every inch of her heart being broken into pieces as Evelynn cried harder into her embrace, sorrow and pain stirring her up. 

**"Hey, I told you I'mma beat the crap out of that asshole."** Akali says, hand finding its way into Evelynn's head, soothing her with soft pats. **"It's gonna be a live reenactment of David vs Goliath."**

It was an awful joke, Akali knew. But she didn't know how to comfort the woman in her arms. Nevertheless, it made Evelynn chuckle despite choking on her tears. 

**"As if you can beat him, darling. You can't even beat that one level in Crash Bandicoot."** Akali chuckled in return as she broke off the hug. 

**"Well, fair. But hey, admit it, if I would challenge him in an arm wrestling competition, I'mma come out on top."**

**"That's because you cheat every time you challenge someone in a game of arm wrestling, darling."** Evelynn pointed out. Akali frowned. 

**"Hey, that's a lie!"**

Evelynn chuckled once again, this time Akali smiled as she reached out to wipe the tears out of the woman's face. **"There you go, hi Eve."** Akali says. Evelynn smiled weakly, sending a pang into Akali's heart. **"I'mma go and prepare some food. Why don't you go and change? Come back here when you're done, we're gonna indulge in Disney movies till we fall asleep."**

Evelynn nodded, the same weak smile decorated her face. **"Thank you, Akali."** The woman started to retreat back to her room, leaving Akali in the living room. As the door shuts into a close, the young woman sighed as she ruffled her gravity defying (as Kai'sa, her and Evelynn's dearest and most innocent friend) hair. 

**"What am I even gonna do with you, Eve? Why are you forcing yourself into someone who doesn't care that much as I do?"** She muttered under her breath as she strided to the kitchen. 

Akali reached out for the bowl on the top shelf and for the popcorn located on the cabinet next to the shelf. Her mind was preoccupied with the thoughts of Evelynn and how much she really cared for the woman. Yes, she was in love with her— very much in love, consider her a fool at this point with the way she throws herself at Evelynn's feet without a second thought, she's willing to even take a bullet to the heart for her. 

It all started back in their Freshmen years in Seoul University; she just arrived from Japan while Evelynn was a year higher than her. She was really— like very bad at directions and she spent an hour circling around the humongous university grounds looking for the hall where her orientation is held. Luckily, she decided to come two hours earlier than the expected time, a habit she grew up with back in Japan. 

**"Damn it, at this rate I'm gonna be late."** Akali muttered to herself as she squinted back and forth to the map and to the signages located around the campus. **"I hate maps, I hate directions, but I still math most of all. Ugh! Why does this university have to be so damn— oh shit!"**

Thanks to her training, Akali was able to regain her footing and catch whoever she bumped into before they fell into the mercy of the pavement. **"I'm so sorry mi—"** And on that day, Akali confirmed that angels do exist. She's not religious but she might be since the person right in her arms was a literal _goddess_. 

Purple hair, golden eyes, plump lips that Akali wanted to kiss so bad (hope she didn't say that out loud), and a body to die for. This woman should not exist but here she is; staring back at Akali, still in her arms and not moving. 

**"Oh, um— thank you, dear."** The woman says, breaking free from Akali. **"I was not paying attention to where I was heading."** Akali waved her hands frantically. 

**"No, no, no! It was actually my fault, I was busy cursing this map I'm holding. By the way, do you know the way to Building R?"**

**"Oh, you're a freshman. What course are you taking?"**

**"Music."**

**"That's nice, Building R is located near the fountains. I could take you there since my next class is located there too."**

**"Thank you so much, miss."** Akali grinned, scratching her nape in embarrassment. **"I'm sorry for causing you too much trouble, I'm Akali. And you?"**

**"Evelynn."**

After that day, Evelynn and Akali would usually bump into each other in the hallways or in the canteen, exchanging small greetings such as a small smile (on Evelynn's part), wave (in Akali's part), and brief conversations. Until Evelynn's best friend, Ahri took notice of Akali and invited her to go to the arcade. Of course, Evelynn would reprimand Ahri about trying to bother Akali with her shenanigans but the young woman immediately agreed, shocking her. 

**"Told ya she'll agree. Are you coming or nah?"** Ahri snickered before patting Evelynn in the shoulder as she passed by, pulling Akali with her. Evelynn rolled her eyes but nevertheless came with the duo. 

Akali then learned Evelynn was a fashion major and a member of the student council while Ahri is also a music major, making her Akali’s senior, and a radio host in the university's radio station as well as a campus queen. What's interesting is that despite their busy schedules, the two sophomores would usually make time to go to the library in order to read their upcoming lectures and finish the needed requirements, and Akali really found it boring (she joined them one time and ended up falling asleep). 

Kai'sa was introduced into their group months later. Also a purple head, Kai'sa was a dance major and would usually shelter herself in the dance studio to perfect her craft. Akali was her seatmate in English class and they immediately hit off the moment the moment she saw Kai'sa listening to Troye Sivan's YOUTH, a favorite of hers during that time. 

Since Kai'sa and Ahri started hanging out more often, Akali and Evelynn were often left together and so their bond grew even stronger but Evelynn didn't knew that Akali was already starting to harbor feelings for her, she didn't need to know of course, it would ruin their friendship according to Akali one time Kai'sa and Ahri confronted Akali's whipped attitude towards Evelynn (the two thinks the whole ‘ _she doesn't need to know, I don't want to ruin our friendship’_ thing is bullshit). Then Kai'sa moved out of their shared dorm and moved in with Ahri months before the opening of classes, prompting Evelynn to move in with Akali instead. Of course the younger woman did not protest. 

(Evelynn thinks she got kicked out by her own best friend, Ahri thinks that she's just waiting for this perfect opportunity to move in with Akali.)

Back to present times, Akali is in her junior year while Evelynn is graduating. Both have grown beautifully and shed some of their innocent looks that were replaced with mature ones; Evelynn dyed her hair platinum silver and wore much more daring clothes and make-up while Akali dyed her hair black with blonde streaks. The latter recently met a man named Tobias from the Athletic Program Management class and they started dating. It hurted Akali but if he was making Evelynn happy then she'll support them and she hoped that he would take care of her. 

But it was exactly the opposite of what she hoped for; Evelynn came home last Tuesday the same way she came home today, crying. At first, Akali didn’t know what to do and did what she’s best at and that is to offer hugs, gladly Evelynn took it.

 **“I’m going to cut him to pieces if he hurts Eve again.”** Akali muttered, placing the freshly cooked popcorn in the bowl. 

**“Who are you going to cut in pieces, dear?”**

Oh shit, Evelynn was there. Akali turned around and shook her head. **“How long have you been standing there?”**

**“Long enough to hear you muttering something. Don’t avoid my question, Akali. Why are you so worked up tonight?”**

**“Nah, it’s a rough day at class. This jerk, Rakan, decided to pick a fight against a transferee. I can’t just stand there and watch, so I taught him a lesson.”** Akali reasoned out, trying to act like her normal angry self. Of course it was a lie, the man was clearly innocent and was good despite his usual self praise. 

Good thing Evelynn bought her lie. She rubbed Akali’s shoulder to release her tension. **“Playing hero again, hm?”** A playful smile etched on her beautiful features. The younger woman shrugged, carrying the bowl of popcorn in her left hand while her right found its way into Evelynn’s left hand as she led her into the living room.

**“Not really, I did what I had to do. So, Frozen II or Tangled?”**

After debating what Disney movie to watch, they ultimately decided to watch Tangled instead (mainly because Akali hasn't seen it and Evelynn couldn't say no to the younger woman). Half-way into the movie, Evelynn and Akali felt sleepy. The platinum haired woman was leaning against the young woman, both covered up in a blanket, on Akali’s lap was the empty bowl of popcorn. **“Akali?”** Evelynn called out softly.

**“Yeah?”**

**“I’m glad you’re different from Tobias, you never tried to hurt me in any way.”**

Akali was silent. She reached out for her hair, scraping her hands through the tresses. **“You know what, let’s just sleep Eve.”** Evelynn sighed in content before leaning even further into Akali, immediately falling into deep slumber. Akali reached out of the remote carefully and paused the movie, she craned her head and saw the woman fast asleep beside her. 

**"Why would I even hurt you? I love you so much that I couldn't even dare lay a hand on you."** Akali whispered so low that even if Evelynn was half awake, she couldn't catch it coming out of the woman's lips. **"But I know you love Tobias, and I can't really compete against him."**

It was true. Tobias has everything that Akali hasn't; the riches, the looks, the social circle, and of course the attention and heart of Evelynn. She was envious, she was frustrated, she wanted to be like him but no matter what she did, she couldn't have it and she will never have it. But Akali does notice one thing that Tobias doesn't have that she does; the secrets and the vulnerable side of Evelynn that only she could see. 

But to her, it was burdensome because they were never a couple to begin with, she was just her _best friend_ . She felt as if Evelynn only ran to her whenever she was in a situation where she needed someone to lean on and to cry on, then leaves when she's okay. A lot of questions run into her every time Evelynn comes home with tears streaming down her face; _'why do you come to me whenever you're hurting?'_ Akali wanted to ask but she bit it down every time. To put it plainly, Akali's presence was like a handkerchief for Evelynn but what can she do? Akali can't find the strength to leave. 

She was a temporary piece of Evelynn's life and she had accepted that fact a long time ago. 

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, i really cringed on this one. i really do. i'm currently writing the next chapter of evelynn's guide but i got distracted one night while listening to the song and decided it would make a perfect akalynn fic, but it turned out horrible. 
> 
> also, the amount of ideas i have for akalynn is really something. i'm wondering if i could write kahri for a change, maybe post a fic after hoodie by hey violet, it gave me an idea after seeing it on ahri's playlist, oKAY WHO HURTED MY BABY GUMIHO?? nah just kidding, anyways see you next time! i'm going to check the typos later morning cause its like 1 am here in manila and i need to sleep.


End file.
